


Опасней чудовищ, страшнее бури

by ForeverNemi



Series: Gladiator!AU [5]
Category: Justice League (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Весь колизей был заполнен шёпотками, осторожными и быстрыми, переглядываниями и передававшимися из уст напрямую в уши сплетнями. Тони чувствовал, что все взгляды придворных, воинов в высоких чинах, торговцев и даже простых людей, занимавших свои места, направлены на них.На Тони, молчавшего и сидевшего прямо на своём мягком ложе, словно проглотив копьё.На Брюса, на чьих висках за эту неделю прибавилось седины, а лицо совершенно окаменело, не показывая даже отблеска эмоций или жизни в глазах.





	Опасней чудовищ, страшнее бури

**Author's Note:**

> Пэйринг и персонажи: Стив Роджерс, Тони Старк, Кларк Кент, Брюс Уэйн, Артур Карри, Барри Аллен, Т'Чалла, Баки Барнс, Брок Рамлоу  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Даркфик, AU, Любовь/Ненависть  
> Предупреждения: OOC, Насилие, UST
> 
> Арт великолепного Брока от Nastix M. Scarhl: https://i.imgur.com/Gyo8VoV.jpg

Тони сидел на обычном месте справа и чуть ниже ложа, которое всегда занимал император. Брюс вровень с ним, но по левую руку. Вот только вместо старого Императора или его юного наследника, в чью честь устраивали эти бои, как завершение коронационной недели, сидел Брок.  
Сидел — и откровенно наслаждался происходящим. На чуть подёрнутых сединой чёрных волосах ярко блестел золотой венец Августа. Тот, что должен был украсить голову Барри, если бы не те легионы, что окружили столицу и заполонили улицы. Теперь вместо праздничных песен и музыки, которая должна звучать над городом, было или поражённое молчание, или бряцанье оружием. Томительная тоска словно тучами собиралась и сгущалась над высокими крышами храмов и дворцов, скрывала тенями прекрасные лики статуй богов.  
Весь колизей заполнялся шёпотками, осторожными и быстрыми, переглядываниями и передававшимися из уст напрямую в уши сплетнями. Тони чувствовал, что все взгляды придворных, воинов в высоких чинах, торговцев и даже простых людей, занимавших свои места, направлены на них.  
На Тони, молчавшего и сидевшего на мягком ложе, словно проглотив копьё.  
На Брюса, на чьих висках за эту неделю прибавилось седины, а лицо совершенно окаменело, не показывая даже отблеска эмоций или жизни в глазах.  
На их малыша Барри, императора по праву наследования, который сидел в ногах Брока, а тот касался его плеча коленом или бедра ступнёй. Барри дёргался от каждого прикосновения, но видно это было только тем, кто сидел рядом. И Тони знал: с каждым тычком Брока лицо Брюса каменело сильнее, бледность переходила в серость, а кулаки сжимались крепче.  
"Только не вздумай", мысленно умолял его Тони. "Брат, крепись".  
И смешно, что даже Брюс, с семьёй которого род Старков не конфликтовал и не враждовал напрямую, но всегда держался как с равным (и с оправданной опаской) был ему братом больше, чем настоящий кузен.  
Броку же доставляло удовольствие измываться над племянником. Он откровенно наслаждался дрожью, беспомощностью и зависимостью. Барри со слезами на глазах смотрел то на одного дядю, то на второго, но ни Брюс, ни Тони не могли помочь, как сильно бы не хотели.  
— Женюсь на нём, — сообщил Брок в ответ на вопрос Тони, как он собирается объяснять своё право на трон. — Я и так настоящий наследник, а брак усилит мои позиции.  
— Народ никогда не признает этот брак. Никто не свяжет браком двух мужчин.  
Брок искренне рассмеялся ему в лицо, и захотелось сдавить его виски так, чтобы череп лопнул, как перезревшая дыня.  
— Если жрецам хорошо заплатить и хорошо припугнуть, они объявят этот брак божественным благословением. А народ никогда не пойдёт против богов.  
Так и вышло.  
В первый же день верховный жрец вышел на площадь перед храмом, а согнанная туда толпа замолчала, увидев его. Тишину удерживали копьями десятки солдат из легионов Брока, которые тщательно следили за каждым, предупреждая возможные отголоски протеста.  
— Величайшее благословение снизошло на нас этой ночью, — хорошо поставленным голосом сказал он, и слова эти громко и далеко разнеслись над площадью и по ближайшим улицам. — Боги явили высшую милость верным рабам. Уста их несли высший дар — божественную волю. Потому что боги хотят видеть на троне главного защитника нашей страны, лучшего воина, кровь от крови императоров.  
Толпа была так поражена, что даже присутствие воинов не остановило гневный гул, пронёсшийся над площадью.  
Жрец дождался тишины и продолжил:  
— И в знак своего благоволения боги сообщили радостную весть. Рука юного сына императора, вступившего в пору истинной зрелости, отдана ими новому Императору. Возрадуемся! Восславим!  
Тишину не разрушил ни один звук. Все собравшиеся были поражены новостью, будто громом, замерли и смотрели то друг на друга, то на жреца, по лицу которого катился крупный пот.  
Тони в обычной одежде, пусть и в окружении таких же переодетых охранников, занял место в первом ряду, у нижней ступеньки широкой короткой лестницы, что вела к площади перед храмом. Он не сводил глаз со жреца, видел страх, обонял запах горького пота, чувствовал безумный смертельный страх.  
"Или свадьба, или смерть", сообщил Брок, видя ненависть в глазах кузена. "Вам выбирать".  
И Тони с Брюсом выбрали, потому что главным для них оставалась жизнь Барри. Пока живы, пока Барри в относительной безопасности, они найдут выход.

Брок всячески показывал то, насколько сильно зависит от его милости Барри. Бывший будущий император исполнял перед дядей и наречённым мужем обязанности виночерпия, держал блюдо с закусками и десертом, которые лениво поглощал Брок. За спиной нового императора мощной скалой высился личный телохранитель. Тони помнил его за правым плечом Брока так давно, что казалось, будто всегда. Этот исполин пугал бесстрастностью и постоянным молчанием, странным лицом, будто собранным из кусков чужих лиц, чуть косившим взглядом и звериной преданностью. Барри, когда оборачивался, чтобы налить Броку вина или держать перед ним тарелку, не сводил испуганных глаз с великана.  
Тони его понимал. Мороз по коже бежал каждый раз, когда он видел этого человека. Вместо имени Брок придумал для него кличку, почти как собаке, но верному слуге было всё равно. Лишь бы звал хозяин.  
Планы Тони уничтожить Брока как волны о скалу разбивались о присутствие этого человека.  
Брок же не замечал сгустившейся опасности, был весел и зол, как всегда, и хищный азарт заставлял его глаза ярко блестеть. Он дал знак рукой, и воины, стоявшие на ступенях проходов к рядам, заставили многотысячную толпу умолкнуть в мгновение ока. Брок слишком хорошо умел командовать своими солдатами и напуганным людом. Дождавшись безоговорочного молчания, на арену вышел глашатай, который зычно сообщил всем собравшимся:  
— К окончанию битвы тому или тем гладиаторам, которые одержат большее число побед, наш милостивый император подарит свободу и мешок монет по весу бойца. Также по его воле и милости ставки на бои утраиваются, и разницу покроет сам император!  
Деньги и страх — лучшие помощники в поиске единомышленников. Зрители замерли всего на секунду, чтобы потом взорваться громом аплодисментов и криков "Виват". Глашатай, прерывая вой толпы, поднял руку и закончил речь:  
— Лучшие бойцы главных лудусов столицы будут биться перед вами семь дней празднования коронации! Лучший за лучшим каждый день! Делайте ставки, решайте их судьбу, славьте нового императора!  
— Я впервые слышу об этом, — Брюс так туго и медленно повернулся к Броку, что Тони почти услышал скрип камней, в которые, казалось, тот обратился. Даже голос звучал, как лавина.  
— Да? — деланно удивился Брок. — А я был уверен, что вы не пожалеете мне в подарок ваших гладиаторов. Интересно, почему я так решил?  
К окончанию речи он легонько ткнул ногой Барри под рёбра, заставив того тихо вскрикнуть.  
— Или вы пожалеете для племянника такого подарка? Императорская свадьба достойна только лучшего. Слышал, у вас обоих есть, чем похвалиться. Ты, Брюс, кажется, купил дикаря с островов? Его я тоже возьму. Такая редкость, ни у кого больше нет.  
Тони удивился, услышав тихий стон, который издал Барри, но списал его на всё ещё давившую на рёбра ступню Брока. Брюс же посмотрел на воспитанника, скрипнул зубами, но кивнул, соглашаясь. А до Тони только дошло, что Брок собирается забрать и Стива...  
Он вскинулся, чувствуя, как огонь растекается по щекам и шее, гнев заставил часто и поверхностно дышать, но Брок лишь бросил на него ленивый взгляд.  
— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, кузен?  
Исполин за его плечом обратил на Тони взгляд, обещавший медленную и мучительную смерть, и он малодушно промолчал.  
— Я приберегу их напоследок. Лучшее — в день коронации. У тебя есть кто-то, кто мог бы составить пару для твоего бойца? — спросил Брок у Тони.  
— У меня есть. Если позволите.  
До сих пор молчавший Т'Чалла обернулся к Броку.  
— У меня есть отличный боец. Я готов предложить его в пару к чемпиону Тони.  
— Весьма щедрый подарок от вас, ваше величество, — Брок сидя отвесил королю полупоклон. И пусть Т'Чалла был вассалом императорской семьи, но он был королём, и Брок относился к нему соответственно. Немалую роль в этом сыграло и то, что Ваканда, поставлявшая армии императоров оружие, была весьма сильна. Ссориться с тем, кто ковал твой меч, было сущей глупостью, которую не допустил бы даже Брок.  
Но все эти мысли пронеслись в голове Тони незаметно, почти не отвлекая разум. Главным было то, что Т'Чалла посылал Белого Волка к Стиву. Его Стиву.  
Тони обернулся вправо, с гневным недоверием глядя на Т'Чаллу, и в его глазах горела такая ненависть, что М'Баку, сидевший за спиной мужа, потянулся к мечу. К счастью для Тони, в императорскую ложу не пускали вооружёнными. Единственный, у кого при себе был меч, охранял Брока. Т'Чалла встретил взгляд Тони со спокойствием и пониманием. Он смотрел в его глаза так долго, что ярость отступила, ревность чуть угасла, и Тони наконец смог прочесть в лице Т'Чаллы то, что тот пытался безмолвно сказать.  
Ревность, будто яд, отравляла сердце Тони, но разум немного очистился. Он не стал ничего спрашивать, не стал даже предполагать. Т'Чалла отвернулся, и Тони последовал его примеру, чтобы не привлекать внимания Брока.  
— Когда прислать вам моего бойца? — спросил Т'Чалла, и Брок ответил:  
— Можно уже сегодня. Я прикажу, чтобы их поселили вместе с чемпионом Тони. Брюс?  
— Пришлю сегодня же, — откликнулся тот, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Барри бросил на него короткий взгляд и тут же отвёл его, устремив себе под ноги. Он был бледен, лишь пятно румянца вспыхнуло на щеке. Тони потянулся было к нему, чтобы утешить, но предупреждающий взгляд Брока заставил ровно сесть на ложе.  
Тони было ничуть не лучше впавшего в прострацию Барри. Он тоже смотрел на каменные плиты императорской ложи, почти не слыша того, что происходило вокруг: ни звона оружия, ни криков толпы, ни предсмертных хрипов поверженных бойцов. Перед глазами снова всплывало то встреча Стива и Волка, то распятый и истерзанный его рукой Стив, то он же, поверженный, но не сдавшийся, повторявший своё обещание.  
Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на солнце, надеясь, что сможет ослепнуть. Но вместо этого в тёмных пятнах, плясавших перед глазами, видел два мужских тела, светловолосую голову, склонившуюся над темноволосой, переплетённые длинные ноги. Ладони, ласкающие сильную плоть. Синие глаза, глядевшие с невыразимой любовью.  
Не на Тони.  
Он чуть улыбнулся, поняв, что его потери были больше, чем Брок мог предположить. Если бы тот только знал, чего на самом деле лишил кузена, то его ликованию не было бы предела. И Тони не хотел этого показывать. Весь оставшийся вечер он улыбался, пугающе и криво, но улыбался, глядя Броку в глаза, наблюдая за боями или возлежа на пиру после них.  
Тони улыбался.

Шесть дней пролетели слишком быстро. Тони не помнил ни один. Все они смешивались, переплетались, в них проникали пьяные образы и мысли, заменявшие собой реальность. Иногда Тони не различал морок от настоящего человека, иногда не понимал, что думал вслух, иногда молчал, глядя на то, как вокруг него всплывали из дурмана лица Барри или Брюса, или ехидное лицо Брока, или другие люди, которых Тони — наверное — знал.  
Он знал, что был на боях. Знал, что был на пирах. Иногда мог различать смену дня и ночи, но помнил из шести только три. Он видел осуждающий взгляд Т'Чаллы, когда сидел рядом с ним в ложе колизея. Он помнил, как однажды Барри схватил его за руку, убеждая сесть, потому что Тони пьяно озирался по сторонам, уже забыв, где находится.  
Что Тони помнил хорошо, так это горячие тела возле себя. Мужские и женские, по одному или группой, гибкие, сильные, зажигавшие своим теплом, но не гревшие. Тони закрывал глаза, беря или отдаваясь, чтобы не видеть чужих лиц, кусал губы, чтобы ненароком не сорвалось запретное имя. Тони тонул в пьяном мареве и больше всего желал никак из него не всплывать.  
Утром седьмого дня его разбудил неожиданный гость. Всё это время Т'Чалла со свитой продолжал жить в его доме, но ещё ни разу они не пересекались нигде, кроме колизея и торжественных выездов нового Императора в столицу для посещения храмов. Т'Чалла словно избегал всего, что несло в себе хоть немного веселья. Он исполнял долг, как верный трону вассал, но не более.  
Тони так отчаянно завидовал этому.  
Т'Чаллу не сковали по рукам угрозой жизни племянника. Собственная жизнь Т'Чаллы не висела на волоске, не зависела от прихоти маньяка, в вечных войнах забывшего о ценности человеческой жизни и никогда не брезговавшего силой. Т'Чалла был королём сильной страны, пусть и уступавшей в военной мощи всей Империи, но снабжавшей её оружием, что ценилось в бесконечных войнах, что вела Империя для расширения своей территории.  
Там, где жизнь Тони не стоила ни гроша, жизни Т'Чаллы ничего не угрожало.  
— Доброе утро, — вежливо поприветствовал Т'Чалла, стоя у изножья кровати Тони. — Я прошу тебя сегодня оставить вино и сохранить разум трезвым.  
— Ради чего бы, — фыркнул Тони, приникая к кубку согревшейся за ночь воды, которую приказал принести себе на утро.  
— Я прошу тебя, — с нажимом повторил Т'Чалла. Взгляд его был серьёзен и грустен, проникал будто сразу под кожу и до самой души, и Тони поёжился. Отбросив глупые противоречия, он лишь кивнул, и Т'Чалла удовольствовался этим. — И что бы ни случилось, ничего не предпринимай. Я прошу тебя.

— Жду — не дождусь посмотреть на ваши сокровища, — Брок смотрел на Тони свысока и испытующе, будто ждал, что тот вскинется и ответит что-то. Он так откровенно ждал этого, что Тони лишь улыбнулся со всем возможным радушием и сказал:  
— На ваши сокровища, император.  
Брок чуть выпрямился, напрягся, пытаясь найти в лице Тони хоть отблеск дерзости или вызова. Но Тони смотрел в ответ открыто и с улыбкой, никак не выдавая досады от столь откровенного грабежа. Его чемпиона, в которого вложили несчитаные средства и силы, просто забрали, не озаботившись даже благодарностью. Каково было Брюсу, Тони боялся представить. Помня его взгляд, направленный на Кларка, тёмный и больной, Тони точно знал — не ему одному сейчас дурно и тяжело.  
Он встретился со взглядом Брюса и, помня, что Брок всё ещё смотрит на него, моргнул, словно случайно. Но и этого хватило. Брюса немного отпустила его каменная тяжесть, он вдохнул полной грудью и опёрся о спинку сиденья, хотя до этого сидел идеально ровно.  
Им обоим было тяжело. Невыносимо. Но они оба должны были терпеть. Ради Барри они были должны.  
Первыми шли бои для разогрева публики. Несколько десятков пленников, привезённых специально для этого с дальних окраин, травили зверями из императорских зверинцев, и кровь заливала песок арены так, что покрывала ступни пока ещё живых жертв. Женщины и дети пали первыми, лишь двоих успели закрыть собой самые безрассудные, и они же растерзанными валялись под лапами голодных львов и тигров. Животные не дрались между собой, видя более вкусные и беззащитные жертвы. Но и они понемногу отступали, оставаясь, чтобы попировать. Львицы загнали группу людей к краю арены, окружив кольцом, а зрители с безопасной высоты кричали и бесновались, наблюдая за тем, как по одному несчастные падали под ударами сильных лап, как вываливались наружу их потроха, а подходившие после львиц львы и тигры принимались за кровавую трапезу.  
Тони тошнило, это было самой ненавистной частью таких великих праздничных боёв. Прошлый император тоже не приветствовал уничтожение беззащитных рабов, отдавая предпочтение размеренным и зрелищным сражениям обученных бойцов. Но Брок наслаждался каждой минутой. Его щеки алели, глаза блестели бешеным огнём, и он поглощал кубок за кубком, отмечая ими очередную жертву.  
Барри опустил голову и смотрел на сложенные на коленях ладони. В отличие от дядюшки — и уже официального супруга — он был мертвенно бледен, и Тони потянулся было, чтобы немного ободрить его, но Брюс опередил. Он положил свою ладонь на руку Барри и чуть сжал. Тот поднял глаза и посмотрел на него. Тони не было видно выражение лица, но он всё читал по виду Брюса. Тот был на грани, дыхание всё учащалось, а массивное тело то и дело прошивала нервная дрожь. Уже Барри мягко пожал его плечо, чтобы чуть успокоить, и это не понравилось Броку.  
Он наклонился вперёд, грубо схватил Барри за плечи и дёрнул на себя, а потом наклонился к уху и прошептал что-то, неслышное даже сидевшему рядом Тони. Зато то, как Брок, закончив говорить, широко лизнул Барри по уху, Тони к своему несчастью увидел. Барри вытянулся в его руках, окаменел и едва дышал, а Брок продолжал терзать его шею, всем показывая свою власть. Тони старался не видеть в его лице откровенного голода, который вспыхивал в глазах Брока каждый раз, когда он видел или касался Барри.  
Тони малодушно думал, что пока не видит, зла не существует.  
Они успели пропустить следующие два боя, сосредоточившись на том, что происходило внутри императорской ложи. Тони отвлёкся на арену, когда вышел под шум толпы победитель боёв предыдущих дней, сумевший протянуть так долго только благодаря милости зрителей и поддавшегося этому Брока, который так потешил её самолюбие. Воин был неплох, Тони не видел его с первого дня коронационных торжеств, пребывая в пьяном угаре. Сейчас он смог понаблюдать за его осанкой и грацией, за его размахом и безумной атакой, когда боец полностью забывал о защите, предпочитая нападать. Его противник уже покрылся сеткой кровавых рубцов от меча, мелькавшего со скоростью молнии, но тоже не сдавался. Толпа притихла, увлечённая схваткой, и Тони тоже замер, забывая обо всём на несколько минут. Он искренне переживал за обоих, но понимал, что победа останется за фаворитом.  
Так и вышло.  
Когда противник пал, победитель схватил его за лёгкий нагрудный доспех и, преодолевая сопротивление песка и тяжесть тела, дотащил до ложи императора, где снова бросил на землю и прижал острие меча к шее. Сквозь прорези шлема Тони видел его покрасневшие глаза, видел текущую по шее кровь. Он сам едва стоял на ногах, но меч ни разу не дрогнул в руке.  
Брок широко улыбнулся и коротко кивнул. Острый меч легко взрезал кожу и проткнул горло, а вырвавшаяся из раны кровь оросила нагрудник победителя и мгновенно впиталась в сухой песок, сделав его тёмно-красным.  
Служители подбежали к этому месту, подхватили ещё кровоточащий труп крючьями и поволокли за пределы арены, а победитель поплёлся следом за ними, едва переставляя ноги. Толпа приветствовала его, но он лишь несколько раз с трудом смог отсалютовать им мечом, а потом и вовсе упал, не дойдя до зарешеченных ворот нескольких шагов. Зрители мгновенно замолкли, а служители, кто с пустыми руками, а кто и с кольями выбежали из ворот. Они медлили, ожидая решение императора, и Брок не подвёл.  
Он вытянул руку, наслаждаясь напряжённым молчанием толпы, и опустил палец вниз.  
Поверженный победитель оказался на месте своего противника, чья участь неожиданно стала более милостивой. Его добивали крючьями гораздо дольше, чем это сделал бы добрый меч. Проткнутый, растерзанный словно дикими зверями, он оставлял за собой широкий кровавый след, когда на тех же крючьях его тащили за ворота.  
Все поражённо молчали.  
— Мне не терпится посмотреть на главный бой, — раздался угрожающе тихий голос Брока.  
Служители засыпали арену свежим песком, разровняли её, а следом, перекрикивая гомон зрителей, решивших в перерыве утолить голод и жажду, в центр вышел главный распорядитель, чтобы объявить последний, самый ожидаемый бой.  
Простые граждане и торговцы, воины и знать замерли, слушая его голос. Все ждали появления Кларка и Стива, давних любимцев толпы и самых прославленных бойцов последнего времени. Про их напарников никто не знал, и их появление оказалось сюрпризом. Тони потёр грудь, под которой разлилось немного жгучей боли после того, как распорядитель выкрикнул имя Стива. Тони не видел его с того вечера, как раскроил ему плетью спину, и теперь старался подавить трепет в душе от близкой встречи, пусть и немного односторонней.  
Тони смотрел на правый выход на арену, ожидая, когда выйдут Стив и Белый Волк, но вместо них там появились Кларк и второй гладиатор, которого Брюс купил для Барри. Тони лишь мазнул по ним взглядом, тут же переводя его на левый выход, и встретился взглядом с напряжённым и печальным взглядом Брюса, направленным на Кларка. Видят боги, как Тони понимал его! Если бы судьба распорядилась чуть иначе, они смогли бы противостоять обществу и глупым правилам, смогли бы взять своё без оглядки на мнение глупой толпы.  
Но всё случилось так, как случилось, и теперь они с Брюсом вынуждены наблюдать, как мужчины, пробудившие их сердца, выходят на арену, чтобы биться друг с другом.  
Тони смотрел на левый выход, где появился Стив, а за его левым плечом белой тенью следовал Волк. Тони поразился, насколько они были одинаковыми и абсолютно разными. Одного роста, с одной шириной плеч, длинными ногами и тяжёлыми мускулами, обвивавшими тела, они производили впечатление гнетущей яростной мощи. По спине Тони прошла лёгкая волна холода, когда он наблюдал, как Стив и Волк в ногу выходят на арену, становясь напротив Кларка и дикаря.  
Будто солнце встретилось с грозовой тучей, настолько две пары бойцов были противоположны друг другу. Стив и Волк были белокожими, будто их тела не знали загара, разительно отличаясь этим от смуглого дикаря и бронзовокожего Кларка. Бойцы стояли друг против друга, не шевелясь и не произнося ни слова, и всё вокруг, даже время, замерло на несколько мгновений.  
Тони не отводил глаз от Стива, с удивлением замечая, что на его теле не осталось и следа от порки. Он чуть обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Волком, а потом посмотрел на трибуну — ровно туда, где сидел Тони. Расстояние было слишком велико, но Тони точно знал, что Стив его видит. Болезненный жар поднялся по телу, заставляя дыхание прерываться, и Тони чувствовал, что начал гореть под внимательным взглядом. Он ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг, пока не заметил, как Стив вскинул голову и сказал что-то Волку, а тот мгновенно оглянулся на трибуну.  
Тони проследил за этим движением, с изумлением заметив, как изменился в лице Брок. Он сидел, но подался вперёд, вцепившись в подлокотники ложа. Его взгляд блуждал по телам Стива и Волка, а выражение лица, напряжённого, словно у змеи перед броском, пугало. Брок вдруг чуть оттаял, ядовитая усмешка искривила его губы, и он рассмеялся — долго и с вызовом.  
— Снова вдвоём, бывает же такое, — сквозь смех произнёс он и обернулся к своему телохранителю, подобравшемуся и уже потянувшемуся к оружию. — Оставь, Джек.  
Тот мгновенно вытянулся за спинкой ложа Брока, но продолжал сверлить взглядом замерших на арене бойцов.  
— Чьи они? — Брок переводил взгляд с Брюса на Тони. Гладиаторы, лишённые принадлежности, вышли в простых кожаных юбках и лёгких нагрудниках. Плащи цветов хозяев не подсказывали теперь зрителям, кто именно владел чемпионами. Тони с трудом, но смог произнести:  
— Светловолосый — мой, второй из свиты его величества.  
— Судьба шутит странные шутки, — хрипло произнёс Брок, удобнее устраиваясь на своём ложе. — Опять они.  
Он никак не пояснил своё странное замечание, хотя и без него было ясно, что это не первая его встреча со Стивом и Волком, и Тони мог только предположить, что до этого они пересеклись в бою. Он не знал, откуда родом Стив, только то, что его привезли откуда-то с севера, а Брок воевал именно там. История Белого Волка и вовсе была покрыта мраком, кроме того, что он был из племени Стива — и очень близок к нему.  
Брок же подозвал к себе распорядителя и что-то сказал ему на ухо. Спустя минуту тот вышел на арену, а служители на трибунах заставили зрителей замолчать и слушать его.  
— Милостью Императора главный бой будет до первой крови!  
Гомон несогласия и разочарования пронёсся над колизеем. Никто не хотел смотреть на детские бои, в которых никто не погибнет. А особенно, если драться предстояло настолько прославленным бойцам, как Стив и Кларк, за чьим противостоянием уже несколько месяцев с замиранием сердца наблюдала вся столица.  
— Первый бой будет между парами с обеих сторон. Решающий — между победителями.   
Распорядитель быстро покинул арену, а бойцы в замешательстве смотрели друг на друга. Никто из них не хотел биться с товарищем. Первым очнулся дикарь, локтем подтолкнувший Кларка встать напротив него. И Волк последовал его примеру, становясь перед Стивом.  
Тони закрыл глаза и вцепился в подлокотники ложа, вознося мольбу всем богам, в которых никогда не верил. Он знал, что смертельного исхода не будет, но поведение Брока внушало ему настоящий ужас. С трудом заставив себя открыть глаза, Тони обвёл взглядом императорскую ложу, отстранённо замечая бледность Барри и горящий взгляд, направленный на пришельца с островов, и Брюса, чья бледность переходила в серость, а глаза неотрывно следили за движениями Кларка. Тони обернулся к Броку, и тот встретился с ним взглядом, тёмным и опасным — он тоже следил за тем, как себя ведёт Тони. Сохраняя видимость спокойствия, тот посмотрел на Т'Чаллу, сжимавшего руку мужа и смотревшего на Волка.  
Тони проглотил сухой горький ком, вставший поперёк горла, и обратился к разгоравшемуся поединку.  
Лишь краем глаза он видел, как мечутся по левой стороне арены Кларк и подарок Барри, а остальное внимание было направлено на бой Стива и Волка, которые словно танцевали на арене, взмахивая мечами передвигаясь так быстро и слаженно, будто были отражениями друг друга.  
Тяжёлая зависть и ревность, отдававшая ненавистью, снова поглотили Тони. Он никогда не стал бы настолько близок к Стиву, ни в каком смысле. Видя, с какой заботой эта парочка изображала суровый бой, он мог лишь кусать губы, замечая те редкие и старательно скрытые знаки, которые они подавали друг другу, и удивлялся, почему только он видит их. Всё его существо было направлено на одного человека, взгляд словно прикипел к нему, всё тело тянулось к арене, чтобы почувствовать тепло и силу, плескавшуюся вокруг Стива.  
Тони снова тонул в собственных чувствах, погружался на дно и не пытался выбраться. Сдавшись, он лишь невидяще наблюдал за происходящим, всё смешалось, и только Стив был невероятно чётко виден. Тони не сразу заметил, как Стив чиркнул мечом по груди Волка, рассекая один из ремней, удерживавших кольчужный рукав. Кожа закровила, и Стив тут же опустил оружие. Распорядитель поднял руку, скомандовав проигравшим покинуть арену, и Тони понял, что Кларк снова оказался победителем в своём сражении.  
Стив и Кларк повернулись друг к другу, и Тони снова захлебнулся ревностью, увидев на лице Стива тёплую полуулыбку. Словно наяву, перед ним встало видение двух переплетённых на мраморном полу и складках плащей сильных мужских тел, ярость и страсть, с которой Стив брал, а Кларк отдавался. Тони скрипнул зубами и покосился на Брюса, который так сильно сжал подлокотник, что раздробил его в щепки. Но никто не заметил этого. Барри с влажными глазами смотрел в спину своему гладиатору, получившему лёгкую рану бедра, Брок растёкся по ложу и смотрел на Стива, не мигая, лениво потягивал вино из кубка. Т'Чалла и М'Баку расслабленно сидели на своих местах — их воину уже ничего не угрожало в этот вечер.  
Лишь Тони и Брюс, сжигаемые ревностью и страхом, едва дышали, глядя на тех, кто владел ими безраздельно, хотя по закону всё было наоборот.  
Стив и Кларк сошлись в лёгком, разогревающем поединке, как делали это всегда. Обманные выпады, быстрые прыжки, будто игривые атаки — всё было лишь для зрелищности, и зрители понемногу поднимались на ноги, следя за разгорающимся боем двух сверхсильных бойцов. Тони подался вперёд, сцепил пальцы, сжимая до боли, чтобы удерживать концентрацию, но то и дело впадал в созерцание, полностью теряя связь с миром.  
Кларк побеждал. Как всегда, и Тони, пусть и с разочарованием, принимал это. Он болел за Стива, надеясь, что этой победой он сможет выторговать себе хоть каплю милости, но ждал победы Кларка. Тем сильнее было его изумление, когда после быстрого слитного движения Стив успел первым коснуться плеча Кларка остриём меча. Место ранения было не опасным, но кровь тут же показалась на рассечённой коже, и поединок закончился. Кларк неверяще глядел на свою руку, будто подозревал её в предательстве, и никак не пытался остановить текущую кровь. Стив первым прижал рану ладонью, заслужив взрыв оваций от зрителей, удивлённых не меньше Тони. Первая победа Стива над Кларком. Никто не верил в неё.  
Брок вдруг поднялся, прерывая ликования толпы, спустился по трибуне вниз, к бортику, отделявшему её от арены. Он простёр руки в стороны, и всё внимание зрителей переключилось на него. Немного помедлив, новый Император произнёс отчётливо и громко:  
— Я дарю жизнь проигравшему. Высший дар от Императора, впечатлённого его силой и ловкостью. Отсюда он уходит живым, чтобы снова дарить моим любимым подданным счастье лицезреть его в поединках.  
Брок замолчал, давая толпе время на ликования и восхваление его благородства. Лишь два человека не слушали его. Брюс вскочил на ноги, глядя из-за спины Брока на Кларка, который медленно выпустил из ослабевшей руки меч и уставился на бывшего хозяина. Тони лишь смутно различал, как его лицо покинули все краски, и только глаза блестели предгрозовой синевой. Он смотрел на Брюса, а тот — на него, словно они обменивались безмолвной речью. Тони вздохнул. Ему можно было бы только мечтать получить такой подарок. Брюсу невероятно повезло получить для своего возлюбленного свободу.  
— Я отпускаю его из арены чемпионом, которого мы будем продолжать восхвалять в своих сердцах.  
Толпа разразилась овациями, а Кларк обвёл растерянным взглядом колизей. Он поник, не знал, что делать — дитя, рождённое на арене и всю жизнь проведшее на ней. Тони неожиданно обнаружил в себе сострадание, глядя на то, как чуть ссутулившись, Кларк покидает песчаный круг.  
— Тебя же, новый чемпион, я награждаю золотом по весу, — продолжал тем временем Брок, не скрывая усмешки, — и забираю в императорский лудус на радость всем нам. Все твои победы будут теперь в мою честь.  
Стив выпустил меч из рук, глядя на Брока. Он вытянулся струной, дрожал, будто стрела на натянутой тетиве. Тони поражённо молчал, глядя на возвращавшегося к своему ложу под крики толпы Брока.  
— Могу ли я забрать своего воина? — спросил Т'Чалла, едва Брок сел.  
— Разве ваше величество настолько жаден, — ответил он вопросом на вопрос, — что не подарит мне столь великолепного бойца?  
Т'Чалла застыл, и Тони почудилось, что кожа его, имевшая насыщенный тёмный оттенок, побледнела. Но Т'Чалла с достоинством кивнул, принимая это, а потом поднялся, и М'Баку последовал за ним.  
— Со всем моим уважением, август. Позволите ли вы нам покинуть арену?  
— Бой закончен, и я не вижу смысла противиться, — согласился Брок. — Жду вас этим вечером на пиру.  
— Мы примем ваше приглашение со всей благодарностью, — поклонился Т'Чалла и покинул ложу. Тони проводил его взглядом и обернулся к Броку.  
— Я могу не надеяться получить обратно своего чемпиона?  
Брок смерил его взглядом, наполовину горящим ненавистью, а наполовину — тем ужасом, что внушал всем вокруг.  
— Твоего, братец? — он словно сплёвывал слова в лицо Тони, скривился, глядя на него. — Твоего?  
Брок одним быстрым движением подался к нему, прожигая взглядом.  
— О, нет, забудь, кузен. Теперь он мой. Мой!  
И будь Тони проклят, если в этом "Мой!" не чувствовалась настоящая беда, большая среди тех, что ему довелось пережить с возвращения Брока.


End file.
